Love is here to stay
by Phoebe-Cole-lovers-foreve
Summary: PG-13 to be safe. PhoebeCole Fic. This is an alternative ending to Primrose Empath. Cole breaks up with Phoebe at the end and Phoebe is determined to get him back. But people keep interfering and pushing the two apart. First fic!
1. I love you, why can't I tell you that?

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, or any of their characters. They all belong to Spelling, the WB, Brad Kern, and people like that. I am not getting any profit from this. Don't sue me. Some lines from Primrose Empath are taken; I do not own them.  
  
Summary: Alternate ending to Primrose Empath. Cole breaks up with Phoebe at the end of the episode. Now they're just friends. This is a Phoebe/Cole fic.  
  
Cole whisked the door open to find Phoebe standing there. "Hi," Cole whispered, disappointment clouding his voice. He had been dreading seeing Phoebe again. He didn't know what feeling he felt, but it was something unlike anything he'd ever felt before. Cole didn't want to leave Phoebe's side. ever. He also dreaded what he was about to do.  
"Hi!" Phoebe answered back, a smile curling at her lips. Her heart hammered, while taking in his wonderful features. Stop drooling, she mentally instructed herself. "I half expected to find you here."  
"Yeah?" Cole asked, opening the door wider for Phoebe to come in. "Well, an associate of mine didn't do as he was told, so I still have work to do."  
"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Phoebe asked, walking in cautiously. Her eager smile still plastered to her face. She lifted her face up to him, sparks glistening in her adoring eyes.  
"Both," Cole answered with a bit of uncertainty. "Look Phoebe, we have to talk." Kill her now, before she destroys you, Beltazor hissed in Cole's ear. Cole quickly dismissed it, giving his full attention to Phoebe. How can I do this, Phoebe's so beautiful, sweet, smart, and just perfect, Cole thought,  
"You seem to be using that sentence a lot lately," Phoebe joked, letting out a light chuckle. When he had said those words, doubt invaded her mind. She was falling for him, and Prue had told her that Cole was falling too. "So, should I sit down?"  
"Yeah, you can sit down," Cole answered, taking her hand and leading her to the sofa. They stiffly sat on the couch, afraid of what the future may bring. "I. we. how do I say this?"  
"Cole, I think I know what you're going to say," Phoebe whispered, staring at the ground. "You're breaking up with me. again!" She lifted her head cautiously, her pained eyes searching his. "Right, knew you were too good for me!"  
"No, Phoebe, that's not the reason," Cole explained, lifting her chin to see tears reflecting in her eyes. "If we're together it will just bring pain and tragedy, to both of us! I want us to be friends, is that okay?"  
"Yeah, we can be friends," Phoebe whispered, suppressing the tears welling up behind her chocolate brown eyes. "I'll see you later!" She stood up, somewhat reluctantly, and strode to the door. She yanked it open, but stopped it halfway as she turned back to take another look at Cole. "If you don't take the risk for love, then what risks can you take?" She left that question lingering in the air as she exited.  
"I love you, Phoebe," Cole called, his voice barely above a whisper. "I love you!" He felt tears about to explode from his greenish blue eyes. The large weight upon his chest didn't help much either. He wanted to hold Phoebe forever and tell her how much he loved her, but he knew it was impossible. A witch and a demon would never work. Cole could no longer hold the tears in. He sobbed uncontrollably as he crumpled to the ground.  
  
.  
  
Phoebe reached Prue's car and before she opened the car door. She cried too. For once she cried for a guy. She loved Cole, and he would never know it, because he didn't feel the same way. Phoebe cried for her lost love. She cried for the love that could have been, and the love that they had shared. Phoebe swept away her tears with a new approach to this situation. He wants to be friends, he might be lying about that part, but I can still try to win him back. I have to win him back. Phoebe smiled through her tears, as she happily got into the car. She was going to talk to Cole the next day, but she would be in for the surprise of her life.  
  
Read and Review! Flames are welcome. Should I continue? Please Review! 


	2. Sandra

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of their characters, I am just borrowing them. I do not get any profit off this story, don't sue me!  
  
Summary: Cole breaks up with Phoebe at the end of Primrose Empath. Later Phoebe is determined to get him back.  
  
Sunlight streamed through Cole's shudders as he moaned sprawled across his bed. Cole peered out into the new day with a head-splitting headache. The memories of last night washed over him like a tidal wave. He had downed 3 bottles of whiskey in 5 gulps. Talk about a hangover. Demons usually don't get hangovers, but since Cole was half-human, it happened once in a while. He swung his shaking legs off his bed and strode over to the bathroom.  
  
.  
  
"Leo!" Piper called from the kitchen. "Breakfast is ready!" Leo orbed behind Piper, and pulled her waist to him. "Leo!" They kissed passionately as Phoebe and Prue walked into the room.  
  
"Do you two have to be all over each other all the time?" Phoebe asked, plopping down into a kitchen chair and diving into the feast before her.  
  
"Sorry, Phoebs, I forgot," Piper answered, tearing herself away from his grasp.  
  
"No, I'm sorry," Phoebe apologized through mouthfuls of pancakes. "Just because I don't have a love life, doesn't mean you don't have to have one."  
  
"I'm totally lost," Prue emphasized, crossing her arms across her chest. "I thought Phoebe was with Cole."  
  
"Oh, look at the time, got to get to class!" Phoebe grabbed Prue's keys and ran out the door. "Love you, bye," she called over her shoulder.  
  
"What was that all about?" Prue questioned, turning her attention toward Piper and Leo. "Phoebe doesn't have class on Saturdays."  
  
"Cole broke up with her," Piper answered, staring dreamily into Leo's eyes. "She's pretty depressed!" Piper smiled innocently at her future husband, and he smiled back.  
  
"Why don't I know anything about this?" Prue asked thoroughly annoyed. "I knew Cole was no good for him. That greasy lawyer! That son of a bitch! That bastard!" Prue kept mumbling insult after insult as she stomped out the room.  
  
"Want to talk a ride on a cloud?" Leo asked Piper, oblivious to Prue's fuming in the other room, as was Piper.  
  
"Sure!" Piper answered with mounting anxiety.  
  
.  
  
Cole walked out of the elevator and stalked toward his office. He was furious. Some days he couldn't control Beltazor's anger. Today was one of those days. He grabbed the knob, flew it open, and slammed it behind him. Beltazor was angry, angry that Cole had not killed the witch. Angry that Cole no longer wanted to be evil. And angry that this witch had such an impact on Cole's life.  
  
Cole's desk chair was rocking gently, it's back facing him. The chair spun around to reveal Cole's ex, Sandra. Her creamy white skin was flashing everywhere. Her blond curls vibrantly radiating her beauty. The temptress had her legs crossed showing off her perfect tan.  
  
"Sandra, what are you doing here?" Cole asked harshly, while cautiously making his way to his chair. Cole was in no mood to talk to her. He didn't want to talk to anyone but Phoebe, right now.  
  
"I came to see you, baby," Sandra purred, standing up, meeting Cole's hateful glare. "Haven't seen you in 50 years, and this is the welcome I get." She was fiddling with one of Cole's buttons while rubbing his back gently.  
  
"Get out of here, Sandra, I don't want to here from you ever again," Cole spat, grabbing her shoulders roughly and pushing her out of the way. Sandra grabbed Cole and brought him in for a luscious kiss. Since Sandra had super strength, Cole could not get out of her grasp.  
  
The door opened gently, and Sandra still did not let go. "Oh, I am so sorry," Phoebe quickly shouted, backing up to the door. Sandra let got, and they both diverted their attention to Phoebe.  
  
"No worries, me and Cole were just done," Sandra sweetly replied with a wicked smile on her face. "We'll finish this later!" Sandra pranced toward the door and blew a kiss behind her shoulder.  
  
"I am so sorry, Cole, I had no idea you were. busy," Phoebe stammered, trying her best to hide her jealousy. "I guess I'll leave now!"  
  
"No. Phoebe it's not like that." Cole muttered, walking toward her, afraid that she would run away.  
  
"You don't have to explain anything, we're not together, I understand," Phoebe interrupted, grabbing the doorknob and opening it.  
  
"Why did you come here?" Cole asked, stalling, just so he could spend some more time with her.  
  
"No reason, I really got to go," lied Phoebe, rushing out the door. Cole got her wrist and held her back.  
  
"Have dinner with me tonight?" Desperation was clearly written across his face. He didn't like this uncertainty that he felt. "Just as friends," Cole added, not wanting to give the wrong idea.  
  
"Just as friends," Phoebe echoed, disappointment coursing through her veins. She then thought about that blond bitch that had been making out with Cole, and jealousy, rage ran down her spine. The game is on, she thought with a smile. "Sure, I'd love to!"  
  
"Great, my apartment, six o'clock," Cole finalized, smiling too. Cole felt a warm rush flow through him at her smirk. "I'll see you later!" Phoebe waved goodbye and walked away. Cole didn't want to be friends and neither did Phoebe.  
  
Cole thought back to what Prue had said. Prue said Phoebe hated his guts, but that didn't seem the case. Cole thought back upon that occasion.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Cole rang the bell to the Halliwell Manor, flowers in hand, and an eager smile upon his lips. Prue answered and Cole's smile diminished at Prue's hateful glare. "Hi, can I talk to Phoebe?" Cole asked.  
  
"Sorry, she's not here right now, she's on a date," Prue answered, an evil smile lifting at the corners of her mouth. "Brad, her new boyfriend, they went out. You just bore her."  
  
Pain welled inside of Cole, as he pictured Phoebe with another guy. "I'm sorry, I have to go," Cole's pained voice whispered, while turning and running to his car. Cole drove off with a screech of his wheels. He arrived at the conclusion that he had to break up with Phoebe.  
  
"Stupid demon!" Prue muttered, her eyes turning black as she disappeared in flames. Phoebe walked up to the open door and looked out suspiciously.  
  
"Hello?" Phoebe called. She shrugged it off and went back inside for sister night with her two sisters.  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
The more Cole thought about that incident, the more he thought that Prue was a little out of character. She was a little flirtatious and Prue hated him.  
  
.  
  
Phoebe was in the bathroom staring at the pregnancy test before her. She paced stealing glances at it. Waiting, waiting, and waiting for the results. It was done. Phoebe picked it up, her eyes closed. She peered out, just before her eyes shot up in surprise. "I'm gonna be a mommy! Oh, Cole!"  
  
Read and review! What did you think? Is it worth continuing? Please Review! 


	3. The Witch, The Demon, The Baby, and The ...

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, or any of their characters. I'm just borrowing them. I do not get any profit from this story, don't sue me.  
  
Summary: Cole breaks up with Phoebe at the end of Primrose Empath, and she is determined to get him back. Then Phoebe finds out she's pregnant.  
  
Author's Note: Review Please!!! Cole and Phoebe will get together, trust me! There will be no Cole and someone else, and there will be no Phoebe and someone else. I will put them together.  
  
An insistent knocking erupted from Cole's apartment door at five-thirty. Cole burst out of the bathroom to the door just wearing a towel. He snapped it open to find Phoebe on the other side. She was fiddling with her fingers and pacing nervously.  
  
"Cole! Hi!" Phoebe exclaimed, finally realizing that the door had opened. "We have to talk." She shoved Cole aside and walked in. She was too wrapped up in her thoughts to acknowledge Cole's bare chest.  
  
"Uh, is it six all ready?" Cole asked, running his hand through his hair, trying to untangle the knots. "I could have sworn it was five-thirty."  
  
"Yeah, I'm early, I have to tell you something." Phoebe hesitated to tell him. What would be the consequences? Would she have to see him once a week or more, having to see him with other women? Would they get back together?  
  
"Could I get some clothes first?" Cole questioned, anxious to hear her news. "I have something to talk to you about too." He wanted to ask Phoebe about Brad. Brad was the reason he broke up with her in the first place. Well, that and she was a witch and he was a demon. Cole wanted to ask Phoebe if they could get back together. He was tired of not being able to be near her all the time. He was willing to give up evil for her.  
  
"Yeah, you might want to dress," Phoebe answered with a chuckle. He headed toward his bedroom, and was back out in minutes. He took a seat next to Phoebe and stared at her radiating beauty.  
  
"So." they said at the same time. They laughed awkwardly.  
  
"You go first," Cole insisted, putting up his hand to silence her. "I insist.  
  
"Well." Phoebe started, but was interrupted by the opening of the door.  
  
"Why, Cole, are you cheating on me?" Sandra joked, walking over to Cole and sitting on his lap. Cole pushed her off gently, but harshly all at the same time. "Cole, you're embarrassing me, we're together. We can flaunt that!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I have to go," Phoebe mumbled, feeling the same horrible jealousy she had felt the first time she saw this woman. "Cole, we'll talk later." Phoebe had to get out of there, before she broke down.  
  
"Phoebe, wait!" Cole called, pushing Sandra to the ground. Phoebe ran out the door and down the hall. He tried to go after her, but Sandra held him back.  
  
"Let her go," Sandra shouted, turning Cole to her. "Now that she's gone, we can have some fun!" Using every once of her super strength, Sandra pulled Cole into a lustful kiss, running her hands through his hair. Cole's skin flashed red and black, before he transformed into Beltazor. Once again he pushed her to the ground.  
  
"Stay away from me, Sandra," Beltazor snarled, clenching his fists tightly. He turned back into Cole, while turning to the door to rush after Phoebe. "What we had in the past, remains in the past. Understood?"  
  
"You know what I think?" Sandra challenged; obviously offended that anyone would turn her down. "I think that you fell in love with this witch, this Charmed One. You've turned your back on the Underworld, on evil, on the Source. You disgust me, but I could take all that back, if you just get down and dirty with me, right now!"  
  
"You disgust me!" He charged toward the door, pausing slightly to through a threat over his shoulder. "If I were you, I'd make myself scarce." He slammed the door behind him as he left.  
  
"Or maybe, I'll make her scarce," Sandra threatened, disappearing in a cloud of sparkly purple smoke. (A/N: I know that line was from The Importance of Being Phoebe, said by Kia, but I felt it applied here.)  
  
.  
  
Phoebe walked aimlessly down the street, her face drenched with tears. She loved Cole, and she thought Cole had moved on with some whore in no less than a day. She stared at her feet, oblivious to the world around her. Many men gave her long low whistles as she passed by; bolder men gave her a slap on the butt. Phoebe didn't seem to notice in the least. She trudged on. A hand caught her elbow and pulled her rudely into an empty alley.  
  
"Hey, get your hands off of me," Phoebe screamed, struggling against the man's grasp. "I'm warning you!" Phoebe's eyes glowed with rage in the darkness. A dozen other men were huddled around her and the guy.  
  
"I just can't do that, babe," the man whispered hoarsely, moving his face closer to her. Phoebe could now smell the amount of alcohol in the man's breath. "We're gonna have some fun, aren't we?" Another man grabbed Phoebe's legs, so she couldn't kick him. "Tie her legs, man!"  
  
"Help!" Phoebe cried out, just before s gag was stuffed in her mouth. The man's gang ran away after Phoebe was completely tied up.  
  
.  
  
Cole ran up and down the streets, looking for Phoebe. Since Cole loved Phoebe so much, he had a special connection with her. He could sense wherever she was. Right now, he sensed her somewhere on this street. He looked in every alley, hoping that she would be there, hoping that he could explain, hoping that they could be together. But he knew that the last hope was impossible.  
"Help!" a distant voice called. He instantly recalled the voice as Phoebe's. He'd never forget her voice. He raced in that direction and turned into a deserted alley. He found Phoebe blubbering on the ground, her hands tied behind her back, her feet clamped together, and her mouth stuffed with a handkerchief. Her shirt and bra was discarded from her and thrown carelessly aside.  
  
A man was straddling Phoebe, his rear end shining in the moonlight. He groped at Phoebe while kissing Phoebe's breasts. Phoebe flinched at his touch. Cole's whole body shook with rage and jealousy. He didn't want anyone else to touch Phoebe. He didn't want anyone else to look at Phoebe.  
  
He didn't waste any time to beat the hell out of the guy on top of her. Before Cole could reach the man, the man had knocked Phoebe out with a slap on the head. Cole grabbed the man by the neck and slammed him against the wall. Cole drew an energy ball into his hand and throwing it into the direction of the man. The man was hit on the chest, burst into flames, and screamed in agony.  
  
He collected Phoebe's clothing, before drawing Phoebe into his arms. A faint shimmer appeared in Cole's apartment, as they came into view. Cole's eyes were pained and adoring as he stared at the unconscious Phoebe in his arms. Cole carried her to his room, laying her gently on the bed.  
  
"I love you," Cole whispered gently, brushing Phoebe's hair out of her face. Removing the ties, he re-clothed her. He searched her body, checking for any permanent damage while still respecting her. Lifting the cover slightly, he tucked her in goodnight. He smelt her scent, that unique smell only Phoebe could possess. Her scent of vanilla, spring flowers, and something else that Cole couldn't quite place.  
  
Flames rode up the windows and walls as Cole waved his arms. Now no one magical could come in to hurt her. Cole felt the need to protect Phoebe, even if it meant giving up his own life in the process. He fell asleep on the couch and morning came a little too early for him.  
  
"Cole, Cole, wake up," a raspy voice called, shaking Cole gently. His eyes opened to the sight of Phoebe hunched over him. She cleared her throat, causing her voice to go back to normal. "How did I get here?"  
  
"I found you being. well. you know," Cole explained, sitting up and helping her onto the couch. "Are you alright?" True concern visible on his face and in his voice. He placed one of his hands on her back and the other on her thigh.  
  
"I'm fine," Phoebe whispered, staring at the ground, lost in thought. "Thanks! We have to talk, it's important!" Her eyes scanned his features, hoping he wouldn't run when he heard this news. She knew a lot of guys who would do that a sort of thing. "I'm pregnant!"  
  
Cole's eyebrows shot up and a warm smile spread across his lips. The smile quickly disappeared as Cole remembered Brad. Brad's probably the father, Cole thought. "So, you and Brad are having a baby?" Cole asked, staring at the ground trying to hide his disappointment.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Phoebe questioned, her eyebrows scrunched up together in confusion. "Who's Brad? You're the father."  
  
Cole looked up at her with pleading eyes, hoping that what she said was true. "Really, I'm the father?" A smile appeared on his face again. "But I thought you were dating Brad?" Cole demanded.  
  
"Who the hell is Brad?" Phoebe asked, with mounting irritation. "I'm not dating a Brad." She stood up, anger enveloping her.  
  
"Phoebe, I think there's something I should tell you too." Cole hesitated; he was scared, if he told her this might risk losing Phoebe and his baby forever. "I'm a demon," he declared, standing up, and grabbing Phoebe's arms to prevent her from running. "I'm Beltazor!"  
  
"WHAT?" 


	4. Clay?

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or its characters. I am just borrowing them. I am not getting any profit from this story. Don't sue me!  
  
Relapse: Phoebe and Cole broke up, and then Phoebe found out she was pregnant. Sandra is trying to push Phoebe and Cole farther apart. Phoebe told Cole that she's pregnant and Cole told her he was a demon.  
  
Author's Note: I'm sorry about the mild attempted rape scene, but it had to happen to get Phoebe and Cole closer together. Make them realize some stuff. There is gonna be some dirty dancing in this chapter.  
  
"You're a d.d.demon!" Phoebe sputtered her eyes wide with fear. Although she acted frightened she didn't believe he would hurt her. She struggled against his grip. "Let go of me!"  
  
"Phoebe, I've known you for a while and have been alone with you a million times, and I have never hurt you," Cole explained, looking deep into her eyes. "But now that you know, we definitely can't be together. I just ask you one favor, please don't vanquish me. I'll give up evil! I'll do anything to know our child." The words 'our child' rolled off Cole's lips, and brought a smile to his lips. He was happy that even though he and Phoebe couldn't be together, he'd, hopefully, still get to see her once a week to see once a week.  
  
"Let go of me, Beltazor!" Phoebe hissed through clenched teeth, pain reflecting in her eyes. "You lied to me this whole time! You bastard!" Tears streamed down her face as she looked at his face. A mask, a lie that's all it was, Phoebe thought.  
  
Cole dropped his arms as he saw the pain he was inflicted on her. She sprinted toward the door, hesitated slightly, before running out. Cole knew that was probably the last time he would see Phoebe. She ran out of his apartment and his life.  
  
.  
  
"Phoebe, what's wrong?" Piper asked, as Phoebe slammed the front door of the manor. Tears were still streaming down Phoebe's face. Phoebe hesitated to tell Piper, she couldn't keep a secret, but she didn't want Cole, the love of her life, the father of her child, die.  
  
"Nothing," Phoebe whispered, racing upstairs. She whisked her bedroom door open, and locked it behind her. The bed squeaked as she threw herself on it. Tears continued to flow, so she hugged the pillow next to her to mute out her whimpers. She soon fell asleep as a faint shimmer came into her room.  
  
Cole appeared in the room and tiptoed over to Phoebe's bed. He peered down at her his heart swelling with pain. Some hair fell onto Phoebe's face, so Cole pushed it away gently, before leaning in to plant a small kiss on Phoebe's forehead. He shimmered of as she stirred.  
  
Phoebe woke up with a small sweet feeling on the top of her head. "Cole!" Phoebe whispered, touching her forehead. "He deserves to know his child!" Phoebe picked up her cell phone and dialed Cole's number.  
  
"Hello!" Cole spat harshly. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.  
  
"Hi! It's me, Phoebe," she said barely above a whisper, afraid to provoke an outburst.  
  
"Phoebe, I thought I'd never hear from you again," Cole exclaimed, his tone softening. "Why did you call?"  
  
"Well. I. I want you to know your child, it's not fair for me to talk him from you," she answered, nervously tapping her fingers on her desktop. "The baby mine as much as yours!" The words had just blurted out of her mouth without really thinking about it.  
  
"Really?" Cole questioned, smirking like a fool. "You would do that! I would love that!" He sat on the couch, cradling the phone to his ear, savoring Phoebe's voice.  
  
"Yeah, you can see our child once a week, or something," Phoebe said, pacing her room. She loved hearing Cole's sweet voice ring in her ear. "We need to talk about. the thing. you told me about. earlier."  
  
"Sure, where do you want to meet?" Cole asked, genuinely surprised at how nice she was being toward him. "We could meet at a public place, like The Heat!" It's a new club on Fairview." His heart was full of hope, hoping that she would say yes.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds great, meet you there at eight, Okay?" questioned Phoebe, sprawled across her bed. "I'm sure you have to ask your girlfriend first though?" She had just remembered Sandra, the bitch at Cole's work and apartment.  
  
"She isn't my girlfriend, she's psychotic, she's a demon," Cole insisted. "My ex, to be exact!" Cole felt he could be completely honest with Phoebe. "So, I guess I'll see you there? Bye!"  
  
"Bye!" Phoebe answered low and happily. A goofy lop-sided kind of smile was on her face as she hung up the phone. "Did I just except a date with a demon? If Prue find's out, she'll kill me. That is if she finds out." The goofy smile that was on Phoebe's face was now transformed into a naughty smirk. "If, if is good."  
  
.  
  
The Heat was packed with people and the loud music vibrated the joint. The crowd were pushed together tightly, making it look as if the couples had become one. Most people were rubbing themselves against each other (dirty dancing.) Cole was at a corner booth, scotch in hand, looking for Phoebe in every direction. He wasn't in his usual lawyer suit, instead he was wearing a pair of jeans and a navy blue shirt with a black leather coat over top.  
  
Phoebe descended the stairs, hand on rail, and wearing a long red skirt and red halter-top exposing her midriff. Her hair was up in a messy bun, with some stray hairs falling down her face. She walked cautiously toward Cole, first of all, because she was a little afraid, second of all, because she was trying to avoid the drunken men's grasp, as they tried to dance with her.  
  
"Hey!" she shouted over the music as she approached Cole, her hands behind her back. "Sorry, I'm late. Traffic was murder." She took a seat somewhat stiffly, staring at Cole, drooling over him as usual.  
  
"It's okay, I wasn't here that long," Cole answered, taking in her outfit that both concealed and revealed her curves. "Want a drink?"  
  
"Mineral water, please!"  
  
"Sure," Cole whispered, smiling at her. He walked away to the bar to buy her drink, and returned quickly. The cool liquid went down Phoebe's throat as she took a sip. They remained in silence, just listening to the music. "So, wanna dance?"  
  
"Sure!" Phoebe answered with some uncertainty. He took her hand and led her into the center of the crowd, where they were pushed together. Phoebe's breasts were pushed against his lower chest as they swayed to the music. Trying not to be different then the rest of the crowd they started dirty dancing. Her leg slowly went up Cole's as his hands were planted on her hips.  
  
They danced sensually for a few minutes before Phoebe was pushed even closer to Cole, and the next minute they were in a total lip lock. His tongue exploring her mouth as was hers. Things could've gone much farther if the jostling crowd hadn't separated them. They met back at the booth where they shared an awkward silence.  
  
"Phoebe, we should talk about the baby." Cole started, but was interrupted by Phoebe's demanding lips on his. He laid her down on her back, Cole on top, Phoebe on the bottom, making out hungrily, forgetting about the outside world all together. Forgetting their differences, forgetting their problems, just enjoying the time they had together.  
  
Cole pulled away reluctantly, looking deep into her adoring eyes looking up at him. His fly was open and his shirt half unbuttoned. "I'm sorry!" He climbed off of her and zipped his fly and buttoned his shirt.  
  
"Sorry for what? I kissed you," Phoebe told him, placing her hand on his shoulder gently. "If you want, we could pretend we never made out. Let's talk about the baby." Phoebe looked down sadly, she really had wanted to kiss Cole, feel his bare skin against hers.  
  
"Yeah, that's a safe subject. Since I met you, I haven't really been that evil. So, I wouldn't mind giving it up. I can put up a barrier to make sure evil can't find me, and I can protect our kid."  
  
"Really, you would do that? You could have the baby twice a week if you want?"  
  
"Yeah, that'd be fine," Cole answered, hoping Phoebe would kiss him just once more. "We can't be together, I understand that. You're a witch, I'm a demon."  
  
"I actually want to be together, but we can't like you said. If I were with you, I'd have to eventually tell my sisters you're a demon. Which I won't," she added.  
  
"Thanks!" Cole answered, feeling unending pain and sorrow that they couldn't be together. A man walked up looking strangely at Phoebe.  
  
"Excuse me, Phoebe, is that you?" the man asked, pointing at her and smiling.  
  
"Oh my God, Clay?" Phoebe shrieked, jumping up to embrace her ex and friend. "What are you doing in San Francisco?" She pulled away from him, and indicated for him to sit.  
  
"Well, I came to see you, but I didn't expect to see you here," Clay whispered in her ear. "And I didn't expect you to have company. Boyfriend?"  
  
"Oh, where are my manners?" Phoebe exclaimed, pointing to Cole. "Cole, Clay. Clay, Cole." Cole and Clay shook each other's hands, hate-filled eyes glaring at each other. Each thinking that the other could take Phoebe away from them. They both diverted their eyes to Phoebe, but their eyes were now adoring with sparks in them.  
  
"Anyway, Phoebe, call me, I'm in town for a while," Clay said, handing Phoebe his phone number. He stood up abruptly and glared at Cole with as much hate he felt in his existent. "Nice meeting you, Cole!" He spat out the last word very harshly.  
  
"You too," Cole answered, with the same amount of harshness as Clay. When Clay was out of earshot and sight, Cole looked at Phoebe. "Who was he?"  
  
"A friend from New York," Phoebe said, putting her hand on Cole's knee without realizing it. Warmth ran up Cole's spine as she did this.  
  
"Well, I gotta go, I'll see you later," Phoebe whispered in Cole's ear, her hot breath on his neck. "Bye!" She ran off into the crowd as Cole stared after her.  
  
"Yeah, bye!" Cole said somewhat sad. "I love you!" No one could've heard his last words unless they're ears were inside of Cole's mouth. Jealousy and rage enveloped him as he thought back on Clay. Cole hated how Clay looked at Phoebe. He hated everything about Clay.  
  
.  
  
Sandra lurked in the depths of the shadows, waiting for Phoebe to come out. When Phoebe did erupt out of the club, Sandra wasted no time in attacking. Sandra grabbed Phoebe and punched her in the stomach so she keeled over. The wall smashed against Phoebe's back as she went flying into it. A knife was in Phoebe's abdomen as Sandra walked over to her.  
  
"See, I can't let you live," Sandra started, wagging her finger at Phoebe. "I have to carry Beltazor's child. The child we will possess will become the most powerful being in the world, and I will become the Source of the Underworld." Phoebe cried in pain as Sandra pushed the blade farther into her.  
  
Sandra cried out in pain as an energy ball hit her square on the chest. Cole rushed over Phoebe, worry written all over his face. "Don't worry, baby, I'll take care of you!" Cole called out as Phoebe fainted.  
  
Read and Review!!! Please!!! I need reviews!! 


	5. A date with Clay? What's wrong with me?

Disclaimer: See before chapters, from now on I'm not writing this. It's annoying, really annoying.  
  
Authors Note: Sorry for the delay. Christmas vacation and all that. Review please. Anonymous reviews are excepted now, I didn't even realize they weren't allowed before. Part of this chapter, I got my idea from a Smallville episode. So, don't sue me on that either.  
  
Phoebe awoke to the faint beeping sound to her left and her head pounding. She tried to sit up, but dizziness overcame her as she plopped back down. Tubes ran through her nostrils and other ones ran along her hands. Her ragged breaths echoed in the small room. The door opened slowly as Cole stepped in.  
  
"Hey, you're awake!" exclaimed Cole while running to the bed, soda can in hand. "I just went out for a soda! You can have it though." The soda can was dropped delicately into her hands, as Cole looked at her as like a little boy staring at his favorite toy.  
  
"Thank you! What happened? Where am I?"  
  
"Sandra tried to kill you, because she wanted me to herself. I got to the alley in time before she finished you off with an energy ball. Instead, I finished her off, then brought you here. To the hospital!"  
  
"But, you know Leo's a whitelighter. Why didn't you bring me to him, instead? I'm not trying to sound ungrateful, because I am, grateful, I mean."  
  
"If I had brought you to Leo, they would have asked how I knew and if I told the truth, they'd vanquish me on the spot. If I lied and said you told me, then you would be in trouble. I thought the safest spot to bring you would be here."  
  
Phoebe smiled at his rambling, noticing worry in his eyes that he had tried to keep hidden. "Thank you!" Phoebe said adoringly, wondering how a demon could be so nice to her or save her life so many times.  
  
"You're okay right?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay, now. How long have I been here?"  
  
"Couple of hours. I didn't contact your sisters yet."  
  
"I don't want to see them just yet."  
  
"Hey, someone you know came in about an hour ago. Clay, your ex from New York, came in on a stretcher with a lot of bruises and open cuts. I heard the doctor say that he was caught up in a fight between two bikers and her got a lot of metal in his veins. Pretty weird huh?"  
  
"Yeah, is he okay?"  
  
"Not sure, didn't hear anything else besides that."  
  
The door once again squeaked open to reveal a doctor. "Good, Ms. Halliwell, you're awake," the doctor replied, walking toward her looking down at his clipboard. "Any pains, Ms. Halliwell!"  
  
"None!" Phoebe exclaimed, happy to be alive and have Cole next to her.  
  
"Okay, I'll be back soon," the doctor stated, already shutting the door behind him.  
  
A pain shot to Phoebe's stomach, and her hand flew there. Until then she had not noticed the huge Band-Aid on her abdomen. No doubt that there were stitches underneath.  
  
"The baby, the baby is okay, right?" stammered Phoebe, afraid of the answer.  
  
"The baby's fine!" Cole hastily replied, not wanting her to worry.  
  
"Great! Can we talk about us? I mean, we were together, then we broke up. Then we made-out at The Heat, and we're having a baby. I want to know where we stand."  
  
"We can't be together, for obvious reasons," Cole hesitated saying, hoping she would fight him, but to his disappointment, she didn't.  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
Once again, to Phoebe's irritation, the door opened. Clay hobbled in, crutches at his side and a large white bandage on his forehead. "Phoebe, the doctor's told me you were in here," Clay exclaimed, a happy smile curling at his lips.  
  
"Hey, Clay!" answered Phoebe, faking happiness. He strode over to her side of the bed.  
  
"I was wondering if, maybe, we could, you know, go out on a date tomorrow?" Clay proposed his heart full of hope.  
  
"Oh, I don't think." Phoebe was cut off by Clay's hand grasping hers. Energy surged through his veins, transporting into hers. Her mind began to be clouded so she couldn't think clearly anymore. When she stared at Clay, she saw him in a new light. She found him more attractive than he was before. Everything else in the room seemed to dissolve as she stared into Clay's eyes. Before, Phoebe was about to reject him because of her feelings for Cole, but now she wanted to spend every moment in his arms. "Sure why not!"  
  
Cole looked dumbfounded as he heard Phoebe's answer, now afraid that he had lost Phoebe forever.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Phoebe was released and Cole helped her out, still somewhat angry.  
  
"Are you angry?" Phoebe questioned Cole as they walked out of the hospital.  
  
"Just a little."  
  
"You shouldn't be, because last I checked we aren't together."  
  
"I know, it's just a little weird. I got to go!"  
  
Cole walked away, jealousy weighing down his heart.  
  
Later that day, Cole went to P3 to see Phoebe. He noticed her serving the bar with a smile on her face. Music echoed around the room. Cole was about to walk over until he noticed Clay and Phoebe walking out of the club.  
  
Cole decided to follow them, hoping that nothing happened between the two of them. Clay owned a red pickup truck that rode down a back road. The red pickup drove to an abandoned carnival. Clay and Phoebe got out and walked up to the rusted Ferris Wheel, while Cole lurked in a corner.  
  
"Can I tell you something?" Clay asked, staring at Phoebe with sparks in his eyes.  
  
"Sure, anything," Phoebe answered.  
  
"I can turn stuff on, anything," Clay exclaimed, walking to the Ferris Wheel. "Watch!" Clay placed his hands on the base of it, closing his eyes concentrating. The lights on it began to light up and it roared to life.  
  
"So cool!" Phoebe exclaimed, striding to Clay's side. "Let's ride on it." They jumped on one of the carts and started riding up and up and up.  
  
In the shadows Cole thought about what Clay just said. He had said that 'I can turn stuff on'. What if he could turn people's emotion's on. Phoebe's scream rang through the deserted junkyard. I have to save Phoebe, Cole thought, running toward Phoebe. 


	6. New home!

Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed.  
  
***************************************  
  
Clay was lying face down on the pavement, Cole standing over him with a crazed expression.  
  
"Cole, leave him alone," shouted Phoebe, holding Cole's arm. "Leave him alone!"  
  
Clay pushed himself up and punched Cole back.  
  
"Stop it! Stop it!" Phoebe screamed, pushing the two of them apart.  
  
"Come on, Phoebe, let's get out of here," Clay commanded, dragging Phoebe with him.  
  
Cole pulled her back and ordered, "Phoebe, don't go with him."  
  
"I can do what ever I want!" Phoebe shot back, walking off with Clay.  
  
"You dated that loser!" Clay mumbled, loud enough for Cole to hear.  
  
"Yeah!" Phoebe laughed, climbing into Clay's pick-up. (I know that was from Smallville, but I really liked that line. So I used it. Don't sue me!)  
  
Cole watched them go with growing concern for Phoebe and his child. He decided to watch their every move.  
  
  
  
Phoebe bit her lip as Clay leaned forward. They kissed on Phoebe's front porch, as the lights flickered.  
  
"Phoebe, come in now!" Prue demanded, as she swung the door open.  
  
They pulled apart reluctantly and Phoebe went inside after giving Clay a goodbye smile.  
  
"What is it?" Phoebe asked as they entered the living room. Phoebe noticed that now she felt nothing for Clay anymore, the only person she could think of was Cole.  
  
Leo and Piper were already waiting for them. "What's going on?" questioned Phoebe.  
  
"We have to talk about Cole!" whispered Piper, looking uncomfortable at the floor.  
  
"He's a demon, Beltazor!" Prue got right to the point, crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
"Prue!" scolded Piper.  
  
"We have to vanquish him!"  
  
"No!" Phoebe screamed, throwing her arms up in frustration.  
  
"But he's a demon!"  
  
"He is the father of my child!" admitted Phoebe, covering her mouth automatically.  
  
"What!!!!" the three of them exclaimed in union.  
  
"You have to get an abortion!" Prue stated.  
  
"No! I won't kill my unborn child!"  
  
"Then you have to move out!"  
  
"NO, I own one third of this house!"  
  
"Me and Piper, together, own two thirds of the house, therefore we can overrule you! And kick you out."  
  
"You can't do that, we're the power of three!"  
  
"You can't move back in until you have an abortion and kill Cole."  
  
"I'll do neither!"  
  
"Then you'll never see me or Piper again. You can just die or have your heart burned from that demon!"  
  
"I love him!"  
  
"You don't know what love is!"  
  
"You're the one who doesn't know!"  
  
"Leave, Leave, Leave now!"  
  
Phoebe stormed upstairs and was down in a few seconds with a backpack full.  
  
"Bye! You'll regret this! Don't try to find me!" Phoebe shouted after herself as she ran out the door.  
  
"Prue, how could you?" Piper whispered, close to tears. "She's our baby sister!" Piper stalked upstairs, with Leo close to her heels.  
  
  
  
Phoebe stood before the apartment door, and knocked gently, almost cautiously. The door opened slightly to reveal the man figure.  
  
"Hi! Can I stay here tonight?" Phoebe asked, staring into his eyes..  
  
  
  
So what do you think? Who do you think Phoebe is staying with? Cole or Clay? Review please! 


	7. The hooded man

Disclaimer: Don't own charmed.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, here's the story. Hope you like it. The lyrics are from Leeann Rimes' Right Kind of Wrong.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Cole swung the door open wider to let Phoebe pass.  
  
"Sure," Cole replied, staring at Phoebe's tear-stained face. "You can stay as long as you like."  
  
"Thanks," Phoebe answered, dropping her bag to the ground. "My sisters know you're a demon..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My sisters know you are a demon, I didn't tell them though." In the next instant, Phoebe was on the ground weeping like a baby. "I have no where else to go."  
  
"Shhh, shhh. It's okay, you're safe here," Cole said, trying to comfort her. "Why didn't you go to Clay's?" Cole mentally slapped himself for bringing up the subject.  
  
"I don't love him... I love you!"  
  
"I love you too," Cole whispered, his lips millimeters away from hers. Her lips covered his hungrily as they tore at each other's clothing.  
  
"Make love to me, Cole. Please..." Phoebe pleaded.  
  
Gently carrying her nude body, Cole placed her upon his bed. Her body hit the remote for the stereo, accidentally, as a song that seemed to fit them perfectly floated through the air.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((( Know all about yeah  
  
About your reputation  
  
And how it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
  
Every time that I'm where you are  
  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
  
Say my name and I can't fight it anymore  
  
Oh I know, I should go  
  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
  
Loving you isn't really something I should do  
  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you  
  
That I should try to be strong  
  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
  
Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong  
  
Might be a mistake  
  
A mistake I'm making  
  
But what you're giving I am happy to be taking  
  
Cause no one's ever made me feel  
  
The way I feel when I'm in your arms  
  
They say you're something I should do without  
  
They don't know what goes on  
  
When the lights go out  
  
There's no way to explain  
  
All the pleasure is worth all the pain  
  
Loving you isn't really something I should do  
  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you  
  
That I should try to be strong  
  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
  
Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong  
  
I should try to run  
  
But I just can't seem to  
  
Cause every time I run you're the one I run to  
  
Can't do without, what you do to me  
  
I don't care if I'm in too deep yeah  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Phoebe's back arched up against Cole as he deposited light kisses all over her body.  
  
(()()()()()()(((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Know all about  
  
About your reputation  
  
And how its' bound to be a heartbreak situation  
  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
  
Every time that I'm where you are  
  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
  
Say my name and I can't fight it anymore  
  
Oh I know I should go  
  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
  
Loving you isn't really something I should do  
  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you  
  
Well I should try to be strong  
  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
  
Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Somewhere in the underworld, Clay and a hooded demon watched the scene of the lovemaking. Clay instantly fell to his knees before the man.  
  
"Please forgive me! I tried my best!" Clay pleaded, tears streaming down his cheeks.  
  
"You were supposed to bed the witch, which would have killed her child. Instead you let the two of them reconnect. You're despicable!" The hooded demon snarled. "I'll have to take matters into my own hands. But, now, I have no use for you do I."  
  
"Oh, please! Give me another chance! I can do better!" Clay cried.  
  
The hooded man sent a ball of fire at Clay which killed him instantly. The hooded man flamed out instantly and into the Halliwell Manor. Removing his hood, it revealed the Source. "Time for Beltazor, his little witch and the Charmed Ones to die!"  
  
()())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Sorry for the delay! I hope you liked it! 


	8. Death

Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed.

!#$&()(&$#!!#$&())(&$#!#$&())(&$#!#$&()------)(&$#!

Phoebe lay spooned in Cole's embrace as his lips were nuzzling her neck.

"Any regrets?" Cole asked.

"Not at all," Phoebe answered truthfully.

"I like this, Phoebe, it feels natural."

"Me too." A shadow crossed over her features as she added, "I hope my sisters will forgive me."

"I'm sure they will, Phoebe. They just need time to process the information."

!#$&()(&$#!#$&()(&$#!#$&())(&$#!

Meanwhile, Leo was on the floor with a darklighter's arrow in his chest and Piper was hung on the opposing wall by her wrists.

"Prue, The Source will be back soon, Call Phoebe." Piper screamed.

"No! We can handle this on our own. I don't want to see Phoebe."

"We'll all die!"

"Finally, you've got it," the source sarcastically smirked as he flamed into the room. "Now let's make that prediction come true." A fireball appeared in his hand as he hurtled it at Prue...

!#$&())(&$#!!#$&())(&$#!!#$&())(&$#!#$&())(&$#!#$&()

What do you think?


End file.
